Jotting Dragons
by Queen Bovine
Summary: Drabble collection; open for prompts! "This is Dragon's Edge. It's anything but simple and relaxing out here, but we've made it our home."
1. Cavern Crasher

A/N: It's Rtteweek on tumblr, so my contribution is these drabbles. ACTUAL, 100-word drabbles to challenge myself. I'm limiting my prompt answers to characters/relationships/etc. specific to the TV show. Also, I don't have #1 favorites for most of these, so I just picked _a_ favorite. Prompt for 2 Oct: favorite dragon.

 **Cavern Crasher**

The wounded dragon scuttled through the tunnels, retreating from the mixed flock of dragons and their humans. He squeezed into the cavity where his mate was waiting. Soon to lay a clutch, she was unable to help fight over this nest for their future young. She hissed, seeing his scorched, too-dry hide, scraped raw from the merciless rock. Pressing against him, she secreted her own mucus to soothe his aching body. Sounds of wing-flapping filtered down from the surface; the strange flock was leaving. The two dragons curled together to rest, knowing the Fireworms would be unprotected when they awoke.


	2. Don't Axe Why

A/N: Prompt for 3 Oct: favorite scene. A rewrite of Tuffnut's and Astrid's argument in "Night of the Hunters" while they're sweeping the deck, from a hunter's point of view.

 **Don't Axe Why**

"She _had_ an _axe_."

The guard wondered why these two needed watching, as if they could conspire together if left alone.

"You had arms. Which are axes without blades."

" _Urrgh."_

They'd been sweeping maybe a _minute_ before this ridiculous argument surfaced.

"Always carry an axe!"

He glared at the boy, hiding his amusement.

"Cleeaaniiing. Yeah."

How in Midgard had these dragon riders even halfway escaped before?

" _I didn't have a mace!"_

Struggling not to laugh, he was glad for the concealing mask.

"You didn't have _eyes_ that could shoot _fire_ , either."

...Well, they _were_ crazy enough to ride dragons.

" _Rrrrrg!"_


	3. Not a Kid Anymore

A/N: Prompt for Day 3: favorite villain. I cheated a bit with this one, she's only _somewhat_ antagonistic, but made an excellent one nonetheless during those moments.

 **Not a Kid Anymore**

When Heather returned home, eager to introduce to her family to her newly-trained Razorwhip, she was first greeted by a plume of smoke on the horizon. Unsettled, she urged Windshear onward. The village came into focus and she suddenly choked on her own horror. The images of those smoldering buildings and those corpse-strewn paths seared into her mind instantly and, _Odin,_ she'd never _seen_ so much _blood..._

Everything familiar was suddenly _so wrong and oh gods that was her house, she knew those faces, no no NO!_ Heather _screamed_ and a terrible rage tore through her.

 _Who had done this?!_


	4. Surveying in a Slovenly Situation

A/N: Prompt for Day 4: favorite character. Takes place during the beginning of "Last Auction Heroes".

 **Surreptitiously Surveying in a Slovenly Situation**

Johann winced as yet another plate shattered nearby. These lowlifes were all the same, drawn to brutality like Swedish horseflies to exposed skin. Still eavesdropping on the two ruffians discussing the Grimborn auction, he spared an expeditious glance to verify the map's presence. He swiftly concocted a stratagem when one of them vacated the table.

With such a tumultuous setting, it was a small matter of a well-placed foot and some innocent misdirection to set a brawler upon the remaining hunter, thoroughly distracting him. Heart hammering like a Gronckle's wings, he procured the prized piece of parchment, slipping stealthily away.


	5. Trap or Trust?

A/N: Prompt for Day 5: favorite episode. "Edge of Disaster" has so many of my favorite things, I get a kick out of every minute. Thorston antics, Astrid vs. Dagur, sarcastic Snotlout, Trader Johann 3 And, of course, Hiccup the Dragon Whisperer. Writing style heavily influenced by Le'letha's and Raberba girl's writing from dragon-POVs.

 **Trap or Trust?**

Danger! Human float-wood threatening the nest! Defend the flock from human traps and human sharp-things and human flying-sticks that make dragons sleep!

Danger, threat! More humans attacking! Humans clinging to trapped-dragons like parasites. Fight this very-bad-thing! Attack! Trap this bad-human who traps and hurts dragons!

This good-human does not trap or hurt. Keep the bad-humans away! They cannot trap this flock or this human!

Attack! Help this trapped-dragon to escape! Human falls! Human flies?! Dragon protects this confusing-thing?! Human with wings?! Human is dragon also?!

Attack, fight! Help protect the nest of this very-good-human-and-dragon-flock from very-bad-humans who trap and hurt!


	6. This Is My Dragon

A/N: Prompt for Day 6: favorite relationship. Set sometime after "Astrid's Team". I adore the bond Gustav and Fanghook have. I headcanon that because of that bond he takes his leadership of the A-Team seriously. (Sorry it's late, work went long.)

 **This Is My Dragon**

"The A-Team's been missing you lately, Sven."

"Aye, Gustav, ye ken it's wool season, I'm mighty busy."

"For five weeks?! Have you been flying with Scorchfoot?"

"No' as if she cannae get aboot on 'er own."

"...That's not how being a rider works. When you bond with a dragon, they become family. If you're ignoring Scorchfoot over _sheep_ , how can she trust you'll look after her when your _lives_ are at stake? You are partners on _and_ off the training grounds."

.

.

.

Later, as Gustav left a penitent Sven, he realized that Hiccup's gang hadn't taught him that lesson.

Fanghook had.


	7. We Are

A/N: Day 7: free day. I'm marking this story as complete for now, but feel free to leave me prompts for future drabbles, because I enjoyed this project immensely. Doesn't have to be RTTE, anything HTTYD will do (barring sexual scenes and profanity). And, guest reviewer, thanks so much for your supportive words!

 **We Are**

This is Dragon's Edge.

It's a couple days northeast of Berk, practically neighboring Glacier Island, yet with surprisingly better weather.

Life out here is an adventure every day. There are countless unique species of dragons that we can study, befriend, and, when necessary, protect. We are constantly discovering incredible secrets in the world around us.

Somehow the biggest surprises and most bizarre incidents still manage to come from within our ranks. We're a small group, but it's certainly not easy to forget us. We're warriors, leaders, inventors, actors, sleuths, artists, and scholars. But most of all?

We are dragon riders.


End file.
